Hidden in Plain Sight
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: 116 years ago Arceus risked his life trying to protect Reshiram and Zekrom from the wrath of Kyurem. Now, hidden in plain sight, Reshiram and Zekrom must go on a journey to defeat Team Plasma. Not to mention try to regain all their memories. But what will the mysterious N do when he finds out who these two trainers really are?(Requested by S, READ WRITE Review! Title may change)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**HI! Here is a new story! Asked by S and her super awesome sisters. S and the super awesome sisters asked me to do a lot of stories. SO GIVE THEM ALL THE CREDIT! S, the book and movie is in! I will got get them tomorrow. NOW HERE IT IS!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

-Prolog-

116 years earlier

"Kyurem I know how you feel about these two but they are innocent!" Arceus growled at the legendary.

"OH really, you're sticking with that story?" Kyurem slightly smirked. "Well I might have to do something about that. Just because those two little brothers couldn't share me, the father had to split me into those two mongrels."

"Kyurem, you are not to lay one claw on these two. They are now under my protection. If you attempt to disobey me there will be serve consequences." Arceus backed up at little from the ice Pokémon and stood protectively in front of the two baby black and white Pokémon.

"OH really? What are you goings do about that?" He took a step forward towards the ultimate legendary and the newer legendaries. "Well Arceus your struggle to protect those two will end soon enough, and I will be victorious. SO if I were you, I might as well give up right about now." The smirk slowly got bigger with each step.

Arceus stepped back further almost against the wall, he didn't care if it would cost him his life he had to protect these two legendaries. But how? Thoughts raced through his mind, trying to figure out what to do to protect them.

Then it occurred to him, hide them in plain sight!

Arceus slightly smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyurem snapped.

"Oh nothing." Arceus grinned.

"Stop that!" Kyurem ordered.

"I'm sorry Kyurem, it has been fun. But really I have no time to chat, maybe next time."Acreus smirked.

"WHAT!" Kyurem shrieked.

And in a flash of light, the three were gone.

116 years later

Chapter 1: Double Trouble

-Anitan's POV-

"Aletea! Get out of the bathroom, NOW!" I pounded on the bathroom door rapidly.

"HOLD YOUR PONYTAS, Anitan! I'll be out in just a minute!" My sister, Aletea, yelled from the other side of the door.

I let out a sigh and slumped against the door.

"ANITAN! Stop bugging your twin sister, now! Besides, its time for breakfast" Our mother yelled from down stairs, she paused for a second. "Make sure to tell your sister too!"

"I WILL MOM!" I yelled back. A wide grin slowly crept on my face as a plan began to form in my head.

I silently tiptoed past the stair well, and into my twin's room. I tried my best to resist drawing little black mustaches on all of her art on her art wall.

Trying my best not to make a single sound, I made my way over to her beauty desk and took the chair set up in front of it.

Silently and slowly I made my way back to the bathroom door. Adjusting the chair this way and that, I quietly fixed it so it prevented the door from opening.

I knocked on the door.

"I SAID HOLD YOUR RAPIDASHES! Anitan! I'll be out in just a second!"Aletea yelled from the other side of the barricaded door.

"Actually, you said 'HOLD YOUR PONYTAS!" I did an impression of her.

"Whatever it is the same thing!"

"No its not! Rapidashes are the evolution of Ponytas. Oh and mom says its time for breakfast."

"Just tell her I'll be down in a second." Aletea yelled.

"As you wish, your highness!" I smirked.

I headed down the hall to the stair well.

My, TWIN, sister and I don't get along very well. Even though we are twins we look nothing alike. She, Aletea, has snow white hair with ocean blue eyes. While I, Anitan, have jet black hair with blood red eyes. It's not very typical for someone like me to have red eyes, vice versa for Aletea, but our mother just tells us it out "special" quality.

I smirked as I made my way to the kitchen where my mother waited for us. She stood in front of the stove, skillet in hand. Mother must have heard me coming down the stairs. She turned to face me, a wide smile on her face.

"Morning, Anitan." She smiled.

"Morning, mom." I replied.

"Sleep well?" She made her way towards me as I sat down in my spot in front of the kitchen table.

"Yeah, like a log." I yawned.

"Did you tell your sister its time for breakfast?" She put two Pikachu shaped pancakes on the plate in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I smirked.

"What did you do this time?" My mother eyed me suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything." I shrugged.

"ANITAN!" a voice yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah sure, you did nothing." She had a look of disappointment on her face. "How many times, Anitan? How many times have I told you not to lock your sister in the bathroom?"

"None, actually this is the first time." I smirked.

"Well I shouldn't have to, now go unlock or whatever you did so you two can come eat."

I let out a sigh and shuffled back up the stairs.

"ANITAN! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Aletea pounded on the door.

Slowly I removed the chair and put it back in its place.

I made my back to the door. Aletea, was till pounding on the door. Silently I counted to three and opened the door.

My idiot twin sister never learns.

She fell out of the bathroom face first.

Lying on the ground, she mumbled.

"What did you say? I can't hear you with all that carpet in your mouth." I bent down and cupped a hand around one ear.

"I said," She picked herself up. "I am so going to kill you!"

She jumped off the ground and tackled me.

"HEY NOT THE FACE!" I screamed.

"Break it up you two. Wow you two are just like children." A voice ordered from above us.

Before us stood out two bests friends in the world, Cheren and Bianca.

**-Author's FYI  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? You like, not like?  
Just READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
AND THANK S AND HER AWESOME SISTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: The box

-Aletea's POV-

"Oh hi guys….." I smiled shyly.

"What are you two doing this time?" Cheren asked. He had a look of disappointment.

My brother looked up at me.

"Nothing…." We said in union.

Cheren face palmed, pushing up his glasses from falling off his face.

"Oh what are we going to do with you two?" Bianca looked ashamed and disappointed.

"Keep us of course." Anitan smiled.

I hit him on the top of his head."Quit being an idiot."

"I would if you stopping hitting me!" He snapped.

"Oh really!" I stared him.

"Yeah really." He growled. Anitan got all up in my face. We stared each other down growling.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Cheren shouted and grabbed Anitan by the collar, pulling him back away from me. Bianca did the same to me.

"Now you two make up!" Bianca shouted.

"Sorry….." I muttered and crossed my arms, looking away from my idiot twin.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Cheren shouted at us.

"SORRY!" WE shouted together at each other.

"Good. Now come on your mom made breakfast. Not to mention the 'package' is here." Cheren muttered.

Anitan and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean, today is the day?" Anitan had a mad man smile sprawled across his face.

Bianca let out a sigh and slowly nodded.

I looked over at my twin and we both smiled.

We both broke away from our friends grips and raced down the stairs.

"You two stop right there!" Mother shouted when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

We stopped and looked at her.

"Now, first you two come eat. And then, Maybe you can open the package. MAYBE!" She turned away from us and returned to the stove.

The two of us raced over to the table and sat down at out spots.

Slowly Cheren and Bianca came down the stairs.  
Anitan was stuffing all of his pancakes in mouth.

"Anitan don't be a tepig." I sneered, slowly eating my breakfast. "And besides you will choke eating that way."

"No I won't." he said through tons of pancakes.

Anitan suddenly started coughing, hitting his chest, eyes watering.

"Are you okay?" Bianca raced past Cheren, over to Anitan. She put a hand on his back.

"Yeah. I am fine." He managed to say.

Bianca let out a sigh and sat at the table in the chair facing Anitan.

"I told you." I looked down and continued to eat.

"Would stop that!" Anitan shouted.  
"Stop what?" I looked at him.

"THAT!" STOP THAT!" HE stood up.

"Anitan, sit down. Aletea stop bugging your brother." Mother turned to us.

Anitan sat back down and finished his breakfast.

"You both are idiots." Cheren muttered.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Look are you guys down yet, so we can finally open the package!" Cheren said irritated.

"Yeah were done."I put down my fork.

"Good, YIPEE!" Bianca shot up from the table.

I took Anitan and my plates and put them in the sink.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

The three nodded.

Slowly I walked towards the door where the package sat.

I gently picked it up and walked back to the table.

"Who should go first?" Anitan looked at us in turn.

"Ladies first." Cheren pushed his glasses up.

"Binaca…." I looked over at her.

She squealed in delight. Slowly she pulled the ribbon end on the box on top the box.

It came undone, and the box sat there ready o be open.

"How about we open it together?" Bianca asked.

We all nodded, grabbing on to the top of the box.

"Ready?" Anitan looked to us.

WE all nodded.

"Then…..Now." We all lifted the top.

Slowly we set the top down and peered inside. Four new shiny pokeballs sat.

"Bianca." Cheren said silently.

She nodded and examined the four Pokémon capsules closely.

Slowly she reached inside the box and picked up a capsule.

"I think I want this one." Bianca smiled, staring intently at the object in her hand. "Aletea I think its your turn."

I slowly nodded, and looked inside the box.

Three pokeballs remained, one of fire (Tepig), one of grass (Snivy), and one of water (Oshawott).

My hand hovered in the box not really sure of what to pick.  
"Hurry up!" Anitan said a little impatient.

"Give me a minute." I shot back.

I let out a sigh. This is harder than I thought it would be.

"Any day now….." Anitan become more impatient.

I closed my eyes and thought about how each would do in battle.

Tepig, would be strong against bug, grass, ice, and steel. But weak against ground, water, and rock.

Oshawott, would be strong against steel, fire, ice, and water. But weak against grass and electric.

Now Snivy, would strong against ground, water, grass, and electric. But weak against flying, poison, bug, fire, and ice.

I would have to go with Snivy, because it would have a better hit ration and also it could easily lower the opponent's defense. Thus giving me a chance to hit them with more accuracy.

Gently I picked up the grass type capsule, smiling.

"Anitan you go next." Cheren said serious.

"Really?" Anitan looked at him with wide eyes.

He nodded.

"Oh boy, lets see….." He peered into the box.

"I guess I will have to with this one." Anitan took a pokeball from the box.

"That means I get the last one." Cheren took the last Pokémon out of the box.

I smiled.

"Hey lets have a pokemon battle! Aletea vs. me. Anitan vs. Cheren." She held out her pokemon and smiled.

"Ok." I sgreed.

"Sure lets do it!" Anitan jumped up.

"I don't see why not." Cherne smiled.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Mom can to the table.

"Ready then Bianca vs. Aletea can go first."Cheren smiled.

"I will referee this battle." Mom smiled.

"Wait can we nick name out pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"Of course why not?" Mom answered.

"YAY!" Bianca cheered.

"ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" she answered.

"OK then lets go! GO FERN!" I shouted and tossed the little capsule in the air.

The pokeball flew in the air. It opened and little red line of light came out aiming towards the ground. A small Snivy appeared where the red line touched the ground. Fern llet out a small cry and had a determined look on its face.

"AWWWWW ITS SO ADOABLE!" Bianca squealed. "But lets go! Minnie!" She tossed her pokeball in the air. It did the same as mine, just instead of a snivy a small grey pokemon appeared.

"What pokemon is that?" I asked.

"It's a minnciuno." Bianca squealed.

"Ok then ready?" I smield.

"READY!"

**-Author's FYI  
Hello! S the books and movies are in! I will pick them up today! SO EXPECT THE STORY SOON!**

**REDA! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI**

**Aleatea: Dear fellow readers, we are very sorry to tell you this….**

**Anitan: But our author is kicking you to the curb.**

**Aletea: ANITAN!**

**Anita: What I am telling them straight up?**

**Aletea: *Sighs* The truth is our author will not be able tow rite tomorrow.**

**Anitan: Because she hates our guts.**

**Aletea: JUST GO SOMEWHERE!**

**Anitan: Fine whatever, I don't need you. *Walks away***

**Altetea: *Sighs* I am so sorry for his behavior. But our author will not be able to write tomroow because she will be gone. She is going to Carowinds to see Skillet live in concert. SO she will be gone all day. Sorry again.**

**Anitan: SO READ WRITE REVIEW!  
Aletea: That was my line!  
Anitan: Be faster next time.**

**Aletea: Why you little…..**

**Anitan: *Runs away for deat life as twin chases with large bat.***

Chapter 3: Connections

-Bianca's POV-

"Fern, use Leer!" Aletea commanded.

The young snivy widened its eyes and intently stared at Minnie. Her defense fell effectively.

"Now Minnie, use POUND!" I yelled.

"Fern! DODGE IT!" Aletea yelled suddenly.

Minnie raced up to Fern and hit it hard with its tiny paw. Fern lost about 40 of its 60 hp.

Aletea slightly growled. "OK then, Fern use VINE WHIP!"  
Two small vines appeared from the shoulder blades on the young snivy, and then slapped Minnie in the face. Making her lose 35 of her 45 hp.

I growled in frustration, this was not turning out well. Its seemed like those two were in perfect sync. But they only met a few minutes ago. What is so special about Aletea?

"Minnie, go now and use Pound again." I yelled. It was her only move that did any actual damage.

"Fern Dodge it!" My opponent trainer commanded.

Minnie went in again to attack. But just as she was going to hit Fern, the snivy slipped from its grasp.

"OK FERN! USE VINE WHIP AGAIN!" The albino trainer shouted.

Fern came in from behind.

"Minnie!" I yelled desperate. But it was too late.

The hit clearly struck with much force and anticipation, knocking Minnie out instantly.

My young Miccino lay on the ground with crossed eyes.

"Oh Minnie." I raced over to my dear pokemon.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to her and took out my pokeball. "Now you get a good long rest."

"good job Fern.' I looked up and saw Aletea crouched down with her Snivy, rubbing its head. "Now get a good long rest." She took out a pokeball and a red light jumped to the Snivy. Taking back into its pokeball.

"Good job, Bianca." Aletea held out her hand.

I took it and shook. "Good job to you too."

-Cheren's POV-

It was a completely obvious Altea was gonna win this battle. I mean you could tell from the very start. A normal type against a grass. How could any of these people not see it? Not to mention it seemed that Aleta and her Snivy had a clear connection. Even after they met only minutes ago.

"I guess that means were up." Anitan looked to me.

I simply nodded. "I guess that does."

The two girl and us swapped places. Anitan stood in front facing me.

"This will be a piece of cake." I smirked.

"Well how about you eat my dust, and I will gladly enjoy that cake for you." Anitan smirked.

"You wish." I pulled out a pokeball.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Anitan nodded nad did the same.

"Ok then. GO MIZU!" Anitan shouted tossing the small red and white capsule In the air.

"I guess its time for a real battle." I adjusted my glasses and tossed the pokeball in the air. "Lets go Skillet!"  
"Skillet?" Anitan laughed.

"Yeah, its way better than Mizu any day.

"Yeah right." The dark twin smirked.

"We will just have to see then." I smirked.

Our two Pokémon stood in battle formation.

Anitan's , a small otter like Pokémon with a dark blue tall, a large orange nose, and small shell ion its stomach. Mine, a small boar like Pokémon that was all orange except a few spots of black.

"You may go first, since you have the upper hand." I laughed.

"No, no you can go. Losers should be given at least a chance to attack." Anitan snapped back.

"Touché. But oh well. Lets go Skillet! Use Tackle!" I commanded.

My young boar Pokémon ran forward at my weaker opponents. And hit it in the stomach, full force. Causing the hp level to drop down to 35 from 45.

"Well I guess that means its our turn." Anitan turned his hat to make it face backwards. "Mizu! Use Wtaer gun!"  
The young Oshawott spit out a blast of water. Aiming directly for my pokemon.

"Dodge it Skilet!" I yelled.

My Tepig was nimble on its feet and easily dodged its attack. "Now use ember."  
A few flames erupted from my pokemon mouth aimimng directly for my opponent.

It was very effective, lowerin its hp down even lower to 15.

"Gosh. Now what do I do? Ok then Mizu use water gun again.

The attack came out of no where and hit Skillet right in the head knocking it away to the side.

The young Tepig fell into a heap, it eyes crossed out like Bianca's Minnie.

"Aww Skillet. You were my only hope, my chosen one." I bent down to pick up my small Pokémon. "But thank for your effort." I pulled out my pokeball and returned my Tepig.

"Great job, Anitan." I held out a hand in respect.

"WE WON MIZU WE WON!" The two were jumping up and down celebrating their hard earned win.

"Kids." I sighed.

"What are you going to with them?" Aletae sighed.

"I know right?" Binaca sighed also.

"WE WON! THIS IS GREAT! MIZU!" The two were maniacs.

Something is off about these two. I can't exactly put my finger on it. But somehow Aletea and Anitan are different from any other trainers I met before. I can't exactly put my finger on it. But something is way off.

**-Author's FYI  
Anita: I am just super awesome like that!**

**Aletea: Hey I won my battle too.**

**Anitan: yeah sure…..**

**Aletea: I am sorry to do this but TEAD! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**Anitan: What are you….aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Aletea:*chases after twin with METAL! Bat***


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI**

**Hero of the Dark is updated. Chapter 11 is up. Fan Fiction just wanted to be dumb. I will again not be here next week so here is the update for this week and next. After next week I will update everyday like I have been so….. SO look for it. READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: The stories of the past

-Anitan's POV-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Aletea screamed.

Lets just say her room was a mess. That got caught in a tornado. That tornado got caught in a hurricane. That Hurricane got caught in a tsunami. But lets just say it was a mess.

"I should have known this would happen." Cheren adjusted his glasses.

"Thanks for the warning." She snapped.

"You are certainly welcome." He smirked.

"Is it, ruined?" Bianca asked.

"I hope not." My twins raced across the room. She pulled a small rope. The large teal curtain fell and a large wall of pictures were revealed.

"I didn't know you had an art wall?" I walked up to her.

"Exactly, if you had known there would be millions of mustaches all over it." She looked me squarely in the eyes.

"Oh….." I backed away.

"ALetea, before we go on our journey. Can you please, tell us all the stories behind all the pictures?" Binaca gave my twin Lillipup eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't see why not." Aletea smiled.

"Ok ummm lets start with…." Bianca glanced up at the paintings.

"Bianca only chose about three. Remember we have to leave today." Cheren butted in.

"Awww really…" She whined.

"Yes, Bianca."

"Wait how about four, so each of us gets to chose one!" Bianca chimed in.

"I guess so." Aleta weakly smiled.

"Ok then I get to go first. Since I got to choose our partners last." Cheren smirked.

"OK then Cheren take your pick." Aletea stepped to the side.

Our loyal friend walked up to the wall and carefully examined the wall.

"How about…." Cheren pondered.

While he was thinking I carefully looked at the wall. There was a lot of Pokémon on the wall, I guess all legendaries. Some I recognized while others I had no idea about. There was Mew and Mewtwo, which I recognized quickly. Entei, Raikou, Suicunne, Dexoys, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, shaymin, Manaphy, Latias, Latios, Azlef, Mesprit, Uxie, Ho-oh, Lugia, Kyorge, Groudon, Diagla, Plakia, Darkrai, Cresselia, Celebi, Jirachi, Reggigias, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Zoura, Zourark, Rayquza, Hetran, Lucario, Riolu, Victini, Genesect, Keldeo, Meloetta, Cablion, Virzion, Terrakion, Landerus, Thunderus, Tornadous, and Gratinnia. There was only about four I could not identify.

One was a large black Pokémon, with a blue tip of the back of its head. It was very tall with a long tail in the shape of an engine.

Another was a large white Pokémon that looked almost exactly like the black one.

There was a short grey Pokémon, but it looked like a mess. It had two wing looking things that were uneven. With yellow piercing eyes, it just looked like it had been messed up.

The last one really stumped me. It stood tall white, with green eyes with red pupils. It was a long slender white Pokémon with a golden ring around the middle of its back.

"How about this one, Arceus." Cheren stepped up to the one that stumped me most.

"Arceus?" I looked at him.

"Yes Arceus." Aletea answered. "The god Pokémon. It is said Arceus is the one who created this world. But he is the protector to all the new legendaries. But I can't remember exactly what happened when there was the new legendaries Reshiram and Zekrom came into being. Kyurem I think wanted them gone because the two originated from him."

"Oh, ALetea how about this one!" Bianca pointed to the white Pokémon.

"Ah, that Is Reshiram. The legendary white Pokémon. It is foretold that Reshiram will appear to the hero of truth." She slumped onto her bed.

"How about this one." I pointed to the black one.

"That is Zekrom. The legendary of lighting, it is said Zekrom will appear to the hero of ideals."Aeltea looked away.

"But for the final, this here is Kyurem."She pointed to the grey Pokémon that looked a little messed up. "Zekrom and Reshiram both originated from Kyurem. After the father of two brothers got annoyed with the two not wanting to share he split Kyurem with DNA splicers."

"Wow." I said a little speechless.

'Yeah, exactly." She replied.

"But there is something that puzzles me." I said a little confused.

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"IF you were split into three separate beings? Wouldn't you want revenge on the other beings?"I asked.

"Well that is true….."

"But wouldn't Arceus, the god Pokémon, try to protect the beings?"  
"True, true." Aletea stood up and walked around the room.

"And you know what?" Cheren put his hands on Aletea's shoulders and looked at us both. "You two look strangely similar to Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Oh….." Aletea broke away from his grip.

"What are you talking about?" I wrapped my hand around the tip of my hair, which just happened to be blue.

"You guys almost look like the human forms of them." Bianca agreed.

"GUYS ARE YOU READY!" Mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom were coming!" I shouted back.

"Come on guys!" I raced down the stairs.

"After you!" Aletea raced after me!

**-Author's FYI  
Sorry this chapter is kind of…..Bad. But oh well. I am also sorry that it is short. I have specific points the story takes, from where we left off to where I think it should end. But oh well. If you haven't heard the news, I've said about a dozens times now, I will not be here next week. I will be at a cyber camp at Clemson University, I am only just becoming a Freshman. But have fun while I am away. So just keep cool while I am gone. And I will see next time!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI**

**Anitan: HAPPY FOURH OF JULY!  
Aletea: Happy fourth of July!**

**Anitan: What was that?  
Altea: What was what?  
Anitan: That boom sound.**

**Aletea: OH! That, yeah. It was either fireworks, OR another tribute is dead.**

**Anitan: NO NOT RUE!**

**Aletea: Happy fourth of July, Happy Hunger Games.**

**Anitan: and May the Odds be ever in your favor!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: Protest

-Aletea's POV-

"Aletea?" Anitan kept his head lowered and continued walking down the stairs.

"Hm? What is it Anitan?" I asked.

"Do we," It seemed he couldn't continue. "Do we….."  
"Do we what?"

"Do we really look like Reshiram and Zekrom?!" He spun around and looked me in the eyes.

I was speechless, what was I suppose to say  
I stayed silent.

"Well, do we?" He pressed on.

"Anitan," I began.

"NO don't. Anitan, me! Just answer the question!" he yelled.

"Anitan. It is nothing to worry about. Forget about it. Besides we look nothing alike." Ireassured him.

He said nothing and just started walking again. I hurried after him.

"AH there you are." Mother chimed when we got down stairs. A tall lady in a lab coat with light brown hair stood at her side. She smiled a=when she saw us.

"Anitan, Aletea, this is Professor Juniper." Mother gestured toward the lady.

"It is such a pleasure to finally get to meet you." The professor smiled.

"As is for us." I smiled back. Anitan remained silent.

"It seems you four are starting your journey today?" She asked.

"Yes," Anitan responded. "Aletea, Bianca, Cheren, and I."

"Ah, yes. Oh and look you already have your starters." She gestured to Fern and Mizu that were at our sides.

"OF course!" Anitan acted like a fool, Mizu following his every move. "Oshawott!"

The professor laughed.

"Ugh, boys." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Fern did the same. "Snivy-vy-vy."

The professor and mom laughed at us.

"OH PROFFESOR!" Bianca shouted from the stairs. Cheren right behind here "You're here!"

"Ah, Bianca. It is a pleasure to see you again. And Cheren you look so handsome so grown up."

"Thank you professor." He replied.

"Now it seems you four are staring your journey today?"

"Yes mam," I replied.

"Good here are some supplies. A pokedex, some potions, and a pokeballs." She held out different items in here hand. A small black rectangular machine, bottles of purple liquid, and the same capsules our Pokémon came in.

"Thank you." All four of us said as we took the items out of her hand.

"But what is this?" Anitan asked, holding the device in his hand.

"That is a pokedex. It is used to gather information you see on your journey. It can be a useful tool when battling." The professor explained.

"Oh," he said.

She laughed.

"Ok then that is all. Its time to get going." She gestured toward the door.

"RACE YOU!" Binaca shot toward the door.

"BIANCA!" Cheren shouted and raced after her. "We will meet you at the mouth of route one!"

"Ok!" I shouted back.

"I guess this is goodbye." Mom cried.

"Don't cry mom. We will be back. We promise. We will visit often." Anitan attempted to comfort her. "Osha…" Mizu said.

"I know honey." She stroked the top of his head. "be good while you are away."  
"And become the very best!" He smiled.

She laughed. "yes do that too."

"Mom I am going to miss you." I hugged her.

"I will miss you too, Make sure to take care of your brother."

"I know mom." I agreed.

The two of us waved goodbye and raced out the door after out friends.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yep." Cheren replied.

"Well here it goes." Anitan took a step away from us. Stepping into the tall grass.

"LETs GO!" Bianca shouted and raced off. Running at full speed downt he route.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I raced after her.

"HEY! NO FAIR:" ANitan shouted.

"Children." Cheren sighed.

This was the beginning of our journey.

_Later at the end of Route 1…._

"What took you slowpokes so long?"Bianca asked.

"Oh you know. Wild Pokémon." I laughed.

"Slowbros…"She sighed.

"Huh, what's the crowd for?" Anitan asked.

In the middle of the square a large crowd was gathering.

"Lets check it out." I said and made my way into the town to the middle of the square.

"Were talking about a war for Pokemon liberation!" A man on the stage claimed.

A man in a purple cloak stood center stage while multiple people with the same grey medieval outfit stod in a row behind him. But the next person I saw made chills run down my back.

Just right next to the guy up front stood a man a little taller than him. With yellow piercing eyes and a suit of gray.

"My name is Ghestsi, head of Team Plasma." The guy continued on. "Many of you believe that humans and Pokémon are friends and 'partners'. That is all what we want to believe. But it is not ture."  
There were protests in the crowd.

A tall boy stood next to the four of us. His arms were crossed over his and he laughed and smiled at everything the man was saying. He had long green hair, his face was mostly hidden by his hat.

Ghestsis continued on. "Yes it is untrue. We may think we are equals. But in reality Pokémon are just tools to us."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" anitan shouted.

All eyes were immediately on him. Even the creepy guy on stage.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Ghestsis cooed.

"YES I DO!" ANitan made his way toward the stage.

I immediately grabbed his arm.

"HE HAS NO COMMENT!" I yelled.

"And who are you?" The yellow eyed man asked.

"I am his sister. And he has nothing to say."

"Oh, so the trainers admit they use their pokemon as tools." Ghestis laughed.

"NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM SAYING! ANITNA LETS GO!" I grabbed his arm and we made our way to the stage.

"POKEMON ARE OUR FRIENDS! THEY ARE OUR FAMILY!" Anitan shouted.

"OH I see." The man smiled.

"But then who are you." Ghestsis smiled.

"I am Aletea Alassandra Rainer and this is my partner Fern." I shouted.

"And I am Anitan Andrew Rainer this is my partner Mizu." My brother shouted.

"Oh is that so?" A wicked grin grew on the creepy man's face.

" And we are Pokémon trainers." We both shouted.

**-Author's FYI  
Anitan: READ!  
ALetea: WRITE!  
Both: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI**

**Hi people!  
Guess what I am now a Beta Reader! So if any of you want my help with your stories just send me a message and I will try my best!**

**OH wait! DO you want to read a really good Pokémon Mystery dungeon story?**

**Well go check out, ****Armageddon: A Life Without Time by ASiriusWriter01! It is really awesome! I would really recommend you going to check it out!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: The Mysterious N

-Anitan's POV-

"See? Here are two perfect examples of trainers that think Pokémon are treated equally and are family, but in reality their Pokémon are just tools to them." Ghestis laughed.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU ARE JUST LYING!" I shouted.

"If you say that they are your friend s how about you come up here and just prove it?"

"Well….."

"That's what I thought. Now it seems we must be going; it was such a pleasure talking to you. Ta, ta for now," and with that, all the people on stage gathered all their stuff and followed Ghestis off stage and out of town. The crowd soon dispersed, leaving the four of us and some guy that was still staring at the stage.

"I really hate that guy now!" I muttered.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" Aletea yelled.

"What did you want me to do? Huh? What did you want me to do?" I shouted back.

She was taken aback, remaining silent.

"Anitan! Aletea! What did you two think you were doing?!" Cheren yelled at us.

"Well we were….." I began.

"That was super dangerous guys! Don't do that again!" Bianca yelled.

"We had to do something! That guy was lying to all these people!" Aletea protested.

"It was dangerous! You don't know those people Aletea, what if they kidnapped you?" Bianca panicked. "Or worse!"

"She would have been fine. I'm sure of it," a voice interrupted from behind us.  
The four of us turned to see who was talking. There he stood the green haired teenager that was agreeing with everything Ghestis was saying.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I am sorry; I did not mean to frighten you. And I am trying not to be rude. My name is N, "The green haired guy bowed.

"Well I am Cheren," Cheren introduced himself.

"And I am Bianca," Bianca said after him.

"Anitan and this is my partner Mizu."

"And I am Aletea and this is Fern."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," N bowed again. He seemed to stare at Mizu on my shoulder, and then he pulled away and stared at Fern on Aletea's shoulder also. "Yes, I know they must be very kind." N said suddenly.

"What? Who are you talking to?" I asked.

N was sort of shocked that I actually said something; soon a small smile reappeared on his face. "Your Pokémon of course," he smiled.

"Our Pokémon?" Aletea looked a little confused.

"Yes, you see, I can hear the inner voices of pokemon," N chimed.

"Umm I think we better get going," Cheren began to pull everyone away from N.

"Oh but wait," N interrupted. We all turned back to him.

"You are Pokémon trainer, are you not?" He smiled. "Then let's have a battle."

"With who?" I asked.

"This lovely lady right here," He pulled Aletea's arm, moving her closer to him. Her cheeks were entirely red.

"Hey!" I smacked his hand off my sister. "Get your paws off my sister, bozo."  
I pulled her away from him and pushed her behind me.

"Then why don't you and I have battle then, pipsqueak?" He smirked.

"Bring it on!" I shouted. "OSHAWOTT!" Mizu chimed.

The two of us stood on either sides of the court yard. Aletea, Bianca, and Cheren stood off on the side lines.

"This will be a one on one battle because both sides only have one Pokémon!" Cheren yelled.

"If I win," N began. "I get the hand of your dear sister." He looked over at Aletea. She immediately turned red and looked away.

"And If I win," I began. "You stay away from us. Especially my sister!"

"Anitan! I have a voice of my own you know!" Aletea shouted.

I ignored her. "Are you ready Mizu?" I turned to my dear partner. He nodded his head and jumped off my shoulder, running into the middle of the battle field.

"I guess that means it's my turn." N smirked. "Let's go, LEO!" He tossed a pokeball in the air. After it opened a small purple cat appeared, a purrloin.

"IN three, two, one, GO!" Cheren shouted and the battle begun.

"MIZU WATER GUN!"I shouted.

"Leo, dodge it!" N shouted.

A powerful punch of water shot out of Mizu's mouth and was aimed right at Leo. At the last second, Leo dodged it and the water soaked N to the bone.

"It seems your Mizu is very powerful. Well done." N ringed out his hair.

"Thanks." I thanked. "But this battle is just getting started."

"OK, LEO! USE SCRATCH."

"Mizu! Counter with Razor shell!"

Leo raced over to Mziu, claws as sharp as a razor. Mizu stood there; he grabbed the shell from his stomach and raised it. It glows a soft blue and it soon turned into a glowing sword. Mizu swung it and it hit right on its mark. Leo lay in a heap.

"Now finish him off with water gun!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"" N shouted.

Mizu and I froze. N walked out onto the battle field and scooped up the Purloin.

"That is quite enough,"N finally said.

He began to walk in the direction of the Pokémon center.

'You sure got spirit, Anitan. But next time, be a little more in sync with your Pokémon." And with that the green haired boy disappeared into the Pokémon center.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Who knows?"Aletea came to my side.

"That N fellow sure is different." Bianca came up to us.

"Yeah, you got that right." Cheren came up after her.

I have a feeling this will not be the last time we see this mysterious N.

**-Author's FYI **

**Good? No good? **

**Ok Never to be Seen Again and this story have a very awesome Beta Reader! ASiriusWriter01! She is so helpful! You guys wouldn't have wanted to see the original copy of this chapter, yikes.**

**So give a big round of applause to ASiriusWriter01!**

**Anitan: Yes, this chapter was a mess before.**

**Aletea: Anitan! BE nice!**

**Anitan: Why!  
Aletea: We need readers!**

**Anitan: READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI**

**One thing to remember, Anitan, Aletea, Cheren, Bianca, and N. Are all the same age, 16.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Not normal…..

-Aletea's POV-

That stupid Anitan! Doesn't he know I can speak for myself!  
Now my prince charming ran off because of him! I kind of liked the mysterious green haired N. He was so dreamy, like he was a prince in shinning armor. I hope we get to meet again soon, without my stupid brother.

"WHAT THE HECK! ANITAN!" I screamed at my brother after N disappeared in the Pokémon center. Fern was at my shoulder growling at him too.

"What?" He said, innocent.

"You know what you did!" I boiled with rage.

"While you town settle this," Cheren looked at us both in turn. "Bianca and I are going to collect supplies from the Pokémon center. Please don't hurt each other."

"No promises." I muttered.

The two of our friends made their way across the courtyard and into the Pokémon center.

When the door slid shut behind them I screamed at Anitan! "HOW COULD YOU!"

"HOW COULD I WHAT! PROTECT YOUR SORRY BUTT?" He got in face.

"YOU JUST GOT JEALOUS! BECAUSE ONCE IN MY LIFE A GUY ACTUALLY LIKED ME!"

"ALETEA! DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF! WE JUST MET THIS GUY TODAY! AND HE IS SUPPOSILY YOUR PRINCE CHARMING?"

"HE WAS SORT OF CUTE!"

"Ummm Aletea," His eyes became wide. Mizu looked scared to death.

"WHAT!" I demanded.

"Your hair, is on fire…." He wearily pointed to the top of my head.

"What?" My anger fizzled out.

Anitan grabbed my hand. I instantly got shocked.

"HEY!" I pulled my hand away. "Why did you shock me?"

"HEY!" He shook his hand as if he was hurt. "Why did you burn me?"

"What? What are you talking about? And why is there lighting in your hair?" I asked. This day just gets weirder and weirder.

"What?" He brushed his hair with his other hand. "I feel nothing?" He may have felt nothing but electricity jumped from his hair onto his hand.

"Were back!" Bianca chimed. "WHAT THE!" She became wide eyed.

"Hi…." Anitan smiled wearily.

"WHY IS ALETEA's HAIR ON FIRE? AND WHY IS ANITAN'S ALL SPARKY!" Cheren exclaimed.

WE both shrugged.  
"Can't you tell what's happening on your head?" Bianca asked frantic.  
"I don't anything." I answered.

"Yeah, me neither." Anitan agreed.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Cheren stared at us wide eyed. He wearily put a hand out, about to touch my hair. HE edged closer not really sure of himself.

"It doesn't hurt." I reassured him.

"Yeah! BUT THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Bianca yelled. "SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRLS DON'T NORMALLY HAVE FIREY HAIR!"

"And that goes for you too Antian!" Cheren eyes him.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" I questioned.

"Something I don't know! Extinguish the fire!" Our usually cool, collected friend began to panic.

"HOW!" I Yelled.

"MIZU! WATERE GUN!" Anitan yelled. All of a sudden I got a full force jet of water in my face.

I spit water out. "Thanks….."  
"At least you're not on fire anymore." Bianca sighed.

"Yeah but what about Anitan?" I asked.

"Skillet! Use a light ember!" Cheren commanded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anitan let out a scream as Skillet used a little flame on his hair. "QUICK MIZU! WATER GUN! NOW!"

The flame was instantly drenched in water.

"Thanks Mizu." Anitan sighed and held out a fist for a brofist.

The small water type otter returned the gesture, forming a fist with one of his flippers and bumped his human partner's fist.

"OK, now that's settled." I rung out my hair.

"You two are not normal." Bianca cowered at Cheren's side.

"So?" I glared at them.

"SO? You are monsters!" Bianca cried.

"Bianca…." Anitan began toward her.

"Stay away from us!" Cheren took a step back with Bianca still at his side.

"But….." He took another step.

"STAY BACK!" They both shook with fear.

"Bianca, Cheren." I began.

"Stay away from us you monsters." Cheren's voice wavered with each word. "You are not the Anitan Aletea, we know! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?"

We both stayed silent.  
"Just stay away from us!" Cheren hugged Bianca and took off. Skillet not far behind them.

"Aletea….." Anitan began.  
"It is true." I said softly.

"What is?" He asked.

"We are Reshiram and Zekrom…." I looked at him with teary eyes.

"What makes you say that?" He smiled, and for the first time in my life it actually scared me. Because his teeth were razor sharp, a sharp that could puncture even the toughest metal.

Than in a flash of light my brother disappeared and in his pace stood the Legendary Pokémon of ideals.

"Anitan?" I said wearily.

"Who is this Anitan you speak of sister Reshiram?" A wide grin covered the legendaries face.

All of a sudden I wasn't a human anymore, but rather the legendary Pokémon of truth.

"Good, now come sister dear." He smiled.

"Where is Anitan?" I asked.

"I told you already." His smile faded. "I do not know of this human you speak of."

"YES YOU DO! NOW GIVE HIM BACK!" I screamed.

"You need to stop being difficult sister dear. Now come along." The legendary of lighting turned away from me.

"I am not going anywhere with you! Unless you tell me where Anitan is!" I screamed.

"Please don't be difficult sister dear. I don't want to have to do this." He began charging a fusion bolt.

I hastily took a step back.

"Reshiram, I don't to do this. But you have left me no choice." The Pokémon took a step forward. The electric ball become bigger and let out little frizz of bolts, this was gonna hurt.

"I'm sorry, dear sister." He closed his eyes and released the ball of electricity.

I let out a scream.

"ALETEA! ALETEA! WAKE UP!" Something shook me.

I opened my eyes, it was all a dream? Anitan stood overtop of me, holding my shoulders.

"Anitan!" I cried and pulled him in for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too?" He awkwardly patted me on the back.

**-Author's FYI  
So It was all just a dream. OR was it?  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's FYI**

**Due to popular demand. Here is another chapter of **_**Hidden in Plain Sight, **_**Enjoy!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Similar traits….

-Kyurem's POV-

"Master Kyurem." Ghetsis said while we were on our way back to the castle.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"What did you think of those kids today? You know those two that interrupted our little show?" He smirked.

"They seemed….." I thought for a second, searching for the right words. "Disruptive, misbehaved." I answered.

"Do you think they will be a problem in the future?" A smile stayed on his face as he talked.

"Well, it depends." I looked away.

"How?" Ghetsis asked.

"Well it depends on how you take care of the problem." I smiled. "If you stop it now, you wont have a major problem later. But if you just let this pass, without a second thought. There will be a major battle, and in the end our plans will be foiled."

"Well then, what do you suppose we should do?" His smile disappeared.

"We do nothing…." I looked out the window of the coach.

"But you just said!" His voice hinted panic and confusion.

"Listen here puny human." I looked back to him, my eyes glowing a yellow through my shades. "You personally asked me for my help. And we made an agreement. You will follow all of my orders. SO what I say, goes. Got it?"

"But, sir….." Ghetsis protested.

"No buts. Now just leave this little pest problem to me." I smirked and looked back out the window.

These two trainers, they seemed familiar in some sort of way.

Their middle names are the same of the first Heroes, that's odd. But their hair and eyes? Normal people sometimes have snow white hair with red eyes. And sometimes people have jet black hair with ocean blue eyes. But these two… They were total opposites.

Where have I seen those traits before?

-Anitan-

Bianca and Cheren left the Pokémon center we were staying at in hours ago. They must already be at the next town, Striation city, and probably have already won the trio badge.

"COME ON ALETEA!" I banged on the bathroom door. Yet again my sister had to hog up the bathroom just like she did the day before.

"Five more, minutes Anitan!" She yelled back.

Girls, sheesh.

I let out sigh and went and sat on my bed. The clock on my night stand read 9:00. The gym had been opened for the last two hours, according tot eh Striation city website.

"Come on Aletea! By the time we get to Striation they will be fresh put of gym badges!"

"I will be out in a second." She called back.

I let out a sigh and laid on my back. This is going to be a long morning.

The door to the bathroom creaked open, and the entire room was filled with girl perfume.

I held my nose. "Aletea!"

"What?" She had her hair wrapped up in a towel. She must be trying to dye it again. But no matter what she tried it always remained that snow white.

"Were you dying you're hair again?" I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Yes…" She looked away.

"Just give it up already!" I stood up and walked to her. "Your hair is going to be white for your entire life, so get over it!"

"No! I am not giving up!" Aletea unwrapped the towel from her hair, and tossed it to the floor.

"Hey Aletea?" I stared at the tips of her hair.

"What?" She looked at me.

"Did you attempt orange this time?" I asked.

"No…." She had a look of confusion. "Why?"

I grabbed one end of her hair and showed her. "This is why?"

"What the!" She took the piece from my hand, her eyes wide in horror.

"So you didn't do this?" I asked, confused myself.

"No!" She was shocked and scared at the same time. "Anitan, turn around."

"What?" Was she crazy or something? "Why?"

"Just let me see your hair!" She pleaded.

"ok.' I hesitataed then did as she said.

I could feel her hands as they touched the end of my short stubby hair, that I pulled into a make shift pony tail.

"Anitan?" Her voice hinted fear.  
"yes?" I answered.

"Has this blue piece always be here?" Aletea asked.

"Yes…"I answered.  
"ok…"My twin seemed sadden by my answer.

"Why do you ask?"I asked, curious.

"Oh no reason, just wondering." She half heartedly laughed.

"Ok….. Come we don't want to keep Bianca and Cheren waiting." I walked back to my bed where I put my trainer bag packed with all my stuff.

"Do you have everything?" Aletea asked.

I nodded and slung my black bag with a small strap of blue over my shoulder.

It sat heavy on my side, but I didn't really care. I really wanted to get a move on.

"Here." I held Aletea's white bag with a bottom of a fiery orange out to here.

"Thanks." She took it from me.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I pulled my hat over my hair, conceriling the blue piece.

"Yeah." She tossed her towels in the laundry shoot and put her bag over the shoulder.

The room was entirely clean, like no had ever been there.

"Where are we off too?" Aletea asked.

"Striation city."I answered, Mizu jumped onto my shoulder and sat down. I rubbed his head.

"How far is that?" She asked as fern got onto her shoulder.

"Not very far, just a route away from here."I answered.

"Well then lets get a move on!" She raced out the door and down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" I shut the door behind me and locked it.

I raced down the hall after her.

My bag bounced on my side while Mizu struggled to hang onto the strap.

"Hang on buddy!" I smiled.

"Osha!" He cried. His little blue paws where slipping.

I scooped him off my shoulder and held him in my arms.

Aletea was just in front of us, frozen in place.

"HAHA!" I laughed as I passed her.

"Antian!" She cried.

And then I hit something hard.

**-Author's FYI**

**I will be gone next week. So have fun while I'm gone!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Author's FYI  
School starts tomorrow for me…**

**First year of high school, this will be fun…**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: Embarrassment

-Aletea's POV-

"Hey watch where you're going, bozo!" Anitan shouted from the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dude!" The guy held out a hand for anitan. He had red hair that curled up on the top of his head that sort of looked like a messed up flame. A small monkey that almost looked exactly like him, stood at his side.

My idiotic twin took the guys hand and he was lifted to his feet.

"Thanks, man." Anitan brushed himself. Not really paying any attention to who he ran into.

"Uh, Anitan…" I tried to get his attention.

"What?" He turned to me.

"You might want to take a look at who you ran into….." I replied.

He turned around, eyes widening and his mouth hanging open in the perfect shape of an O.

"You're…You're…." Anitan stammered.

"Really, there is no need for that." The guy reassured him.

"But you're….." Anitan said speechless.

"You're Chili, part of the Striation Trio….." My eyes widened.

"That's me!" Chili smiled. "And this here is my partner, Pansear." He indicated to the Pokémon at his feet.

"Pansear!" It cried.

"So what brings you here to accumula town?" I asked.

"There has been some trouble in Striation, there are some creepy medieval guys running around in the dream yard. And I heard from a blonde girl and a black haired boy that two special trainers, a boy black hair and red eyes, and a girl with white hair and blue eyes. Anitan? And Aleatea?"  
"That's us!" I smiled.

"Well, my brothers and I could really use your guys help!" HE looked a little desperate.

"Sure I guess we can help….." I sighed.

"Wait a second." Anitan interrupted. "What did you say these creepy dudes looked like?"

"They sort of looked like medieval knights, but without all the shining armor." Chili explained.  
Both of our eyes widedned as we instantly knew who he was talking about.

"TEAM PLASMA!" Anitan and I exclaimed.

"Whoah, calm down dudes. Just hold on a second." Chili held out his hands "are you trying to tell the weird guys I ran into yesterday are the same dudes at the dream yard?"

"Wait a second when did you see them?" I asked, frantic.

"Yesterday, when I was on my way to the café in Nacrene city. There were like a giant troop of soldiers surrounding a carriage."

"I should have known…." Anitan cursed.

"Ok, we'll do it!" I said, determined.

"Really?" Chili seemed surprised.

"Yes!" I agreed.

The three of, no correction, the six of us of left the pokemon center and made our way to Route two.

I let out a sigh. "Are you ready for this Anitan?"

"Ready as I will ever be…" He replied, glumly.

"Here we go!" The three of us humans took one step forward, about to trek across Route 2.

When, "Kids! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Mom shrieked.

Anitan pulled his hat down more, while I looked away like I didn't know anyone was talking to us.

"Aletea? Is that you're mom?" Chili muffled a laugh with his hand.

I let out a groan. "Yes…"  
"Kids! I have been looking for you! I forgot to give these to you before you left!" Mom exclaimed.

In her hands she held two pairs of skinny tennis shoes.

"Shoes?" Anitan looked at them in disgust.

"Running shoes! I don't want you two dirtying up your shoes because had to get somewhere quickly!" Her smile became contagious and I felt a small grin form on my face.

"Thanks mom!" I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks…" My embarrassed twin sighed.

"Oh my little boy is all grown up!" She took Anitan's hat off and ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" he snatched his hat back and shoved it on his head. "Not in front of the gym leader….."

"Oh," She finally noticed Chili's presence. "I am Leanne, Anitan and Aletea's mother….."

"Chili!" He took her hand kissed it. "Pleasure to make you're acquaintance."

"Well it looks like I got get going." Mom sighed. "Bye kids, have fun. Don't talk to strangers. And take good care of Mizu and Fern." She waved and walked back toward home.

"Well let's get the show on the road!" Anitan started ahead after putting on the shoes mom had given us.

"Race you!" I raced past well ahead of him.

"No fair!" He ran faster!

"Hey wait up!" Chili tried to catch up.

**-Author's FYI  
so hey guys! Schools starts me tomorrow…**

**Anitan: The pain! The misery!  
Anitan! Hush it!**

**Aletea: Ill take care of him…. *Pulls Anitan away by the tip of his ear*  
Anitan:OWWWWW! MY ear!  
Aletea: Tell it to Cheren and Bianca….  
SO as I was saying….**

**School starts tomorrow. So there will be less updates from now on. Mostly on the weekends.**

**And Reshigirl…**

**That is just downright rude!**

**Myraah personally asked me to do that story! So save your constructive criticism. **

**Ummmmm, what else…**

**I think that is it….. Let me think….**

**Oh yes! I will try my best to update my stories. Some may be long between the next update but don't fret! I will update!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Author's FYI  
Hey everybody, it's been forever since I updated….**

**Anitan: Tell me about it…..**

**Aletea: Anitan, quit being rude…..**

**Anitan: Whys should I? **

**Aletea: Just forget it… Reshiram, you were saying?  
I was saying today so far is the only day since starting school that I am able to sit down and realx.**

**Anitan: AND this chapter is dedicated to….  
S! The super duper awesome S!  
Anitan: Why?  
Aletea: Her birthday was this week!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY S! YOU ARE SUPER AWESOME!**

**Aletea: Yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Anitan: Yeah, whatever. Happy birthday….**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Don't cry

-Anitan's POV-

My feet pounded against the soft dirt, as I ran.

Wind whipped through my short black hair. As my hat flew off multiple times. I kept it clenched in my fist as I ran.

"DUDE!" Chili screamed, "SLOW DOWN!"

I ignored him, and just kept running. I was going to kill those Team Plasma grunts. For all they have done!

"Anitan," My sister said, her tone remorse.

"What do you want?" I replied, spitefully.

"What are we going to do?"  
"What we do best," I smirked. "We kick some Plasma butt."

A smile formed on her face. "This is going to be fun!"

I smiled in response. "You bet it is."  
"HEY!" Chili yelled at us from behind, "I need to tell you two something."

Our pace never slowed as we flew by the main trainers on the route.

They would yell at us, "HEY! YOU! I challenge you to a POKEMON BATTLE!"  
But we just ignored their cries as we raced by.

"Anitan, Aletea!" Chili screamed in protest.

We made to Striation City in no time. We hadn't even worked up a sweat, getting there.  
But for Chili, he was drenched

"I told you guys," He panted. "To wait up."

"Sorry, Chili." Aletea apologized.

"What did you need to tell us?" I asked.

He breathed heavily for a few seconds, doubled over. "To get into the dream yard you need the Striation gym badge."

Aletea looked over at me, concern filled her pupils.

"Well it looks like we will be getting our first gym badge today." I smirked.

"But listen here," Chili interrupted. "This badge is not like others. There are three of us, depending on what Pokémon you chose to begin with depends on who you face for the badge. Aletea, it you against me."  
My sister nodded in agreement.

"Anitan," The red head turned to me. "You are going against my older brother Cilian."  
I nodded, "I understand."

"Good, now you two need to rest up at the Pokémon center before you challenge the gym, good lick." He turned and walks off to a large building guarded by a white haired guy.

"Come on," Aletea headed in the direction of the building with a large red P on the roof.

I skulked behind her, taking in all of the town.

"Anitan," she snapped, "stop that!"  
I stood up straight and walks normally behind her. Something must have happened. Why is she acting so weird?

"Aletea," I grabbed her arm.

"What?" She snapped.

"What happened?"  
"What happened what?"  
"Why are you acting so strange, don't worry you can tell me. I can keep secrets."  
She stopped, midstride and spun toward me.

"Just leave me alone." She spun away and stomped away.

Her breathe lingered on my face. I felt my face and immediately pulled it away.

It was scolding hot.  
"Aletea!" I rushed after her. "Aletea, come back!"

Her hair glistened under the hot sun.  
"Aletea!" I shouted at her turned back.

She kept moving toward the building, never turning to glance in my direction.

"Oshawott!" Mizu cried from my shoulder.

Aletea went into the Pokémon center, the door creaking behind her.

I raced across the courtyard, as the automatics door of the center slid opened.

"Welcome to the pokemon center!" Nurse Joy said cheerfilly from across the front desk.

Aletea stood off in one of the corners, Fern perched on her shoulder.

Her hat was pulled down to cover most of her face, but her bleach white hair made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Aletea." I walked up to her.

Gently, I pulled the hat up and off her face.

Tears streaked down her face. Her eyes had rings of red under them.

She had been crying.

"Anitan." She pulled me in for a hug, sobbing into my shoulder.

I stood there, not really sure what to do.

Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her softly, whispering into her ear. "Its ok, everything will be fine."

She sobbed even harder into my shoulder.

My hand gingerly stroked her bleach white hair.

Mizu paced on my shoulder, unsure of what to do.

"Please don't cry, Aletea." I whispered into her ear.

"Anitan," she choked. "I have something I need to share with you."  
"Don't worry, you can tell me anything."  
"It's about that dream I had last night…"

**-Auhtor's FYI  
HEY! Sorry this chapter is sort of short.**

**SO sorry.**

**Happy Birthday again to the super awesome S! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Sorry, if I'm getting this to you late.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
